Forum:Wiki Achievements are live
We have exciting news! Your wiki has been chosen to receive Achievement Awards. They are brand new, lots of fun, and not everyone is getting them, so congratulations! The Awards will help encourage people to make more edits and contribute to the wiki. They also help brand new people get a feel for what they can do on the wiki. Awards are only available for logged-in users, so they’ll help encourage people to log in when they’re making edits. So what does this mean for you? More people editing on the wiki, more friends, more help, more content, and more fun! Admins will be able to customize the names and photos used in the awards so that they fit your community to a T. And the awards appear automatically, so there's no extra work that needs to be done. Everyone will start the game together once the Awards go live so that no one has an advantage or disadvantage when it comes to collecting badges. Badges will show up on your user page for everyone to see, and the will let you see where you stack up against everyone else on the wiki. Congratulations again, and have fun! JoePlay (talk) 18:16, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ----- I renamed the wiki's new achievement badges after things in StarCraft and StarCraft II, inspired by Andra2404's user page with his personal achievement system. For edits, people get badges of StarCraft II terran units, for posting images, people get badges of StarCraft II protoss units, for categorizing pages, people get badges of StarCraft II zerg units, for blog posts/comments, people get badges of top news reporters from the StarCraft universe, for contributing to the wiki many days in a row, people get badges of important characters from the StarCraft universe, for basic things such as joining the wiki or starting a page or leaving a comment on a talk page or being the wiki creator, people get badges of terran military ranks, and for 3 secret achievements, people get badges of StarCraft cheat codes. If anyone would like any of the badges renamed to follow a different system, I could do that, but I like my system. The pictures for the achievement badges are also customizable but I left them as the original pictures for now. If everyone agrees that the achievement badges are named well, the pictures could actually be pictures of what they are about (e.g. when you get the reaper badge for making 10 edits on the wiki, the badge would be an image of a reaper, not the default 10-edits badge). The badge customization page is but only admins can go there and use it, so I am open to input from everyone on what you think. I don't know what other admins here think of it but hopefully you all approve; if not you can easily change it yourself at that page. --The Overmind 21:27, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Well, I've taken a hand in redoing the naming scheme to something a bit more interesting. Each track has its own "theme" (or at least a sad excuse for one when I started running out of ideas). Below I've provided some idea of the image I was thinking of for some of the obscure ones. *Edit track -> Bigger guns **Subtlety is Overrated -> Thor *Image track -> Detectors and other art stuff **Lone Investigator -> Liberty (convenient we actually have his picture now) **You're Worth More Than That -> Raynor's wanted poster **Paparazzi -> Observer **Tourist Trap - > Welcome to New Gettysburg from The Betrayal. **Higher Vantage Point -> Overlord **Industrial Espionage -> Ok, I didn't have an image in mind for this one. Something terran, though, since a lot of their munitions seem to get around this way... **Experimental Artist -> Hybrid, or science vessel. **Panopticon -> Orbital command or ComSat. *Category track -> Order, Attractors **War for Domination -> UED **Flesh Made Anew -> Cerebrate *Blog Post track -> News, propaganda *Wiki Love track -> Something with archives. The protoss were easy to pick on for this one. *Special achievements -> Nothing in particular. **Quite Personable -> DuGalle. **The Meaning of Sacrifice -> Named rather tongue-in-cheek, Stukov's coffin would do nicely here. Naturally, I think we should continue to revise until we come up with something we all like before changing the icons. - Meco (talk, ) 01:57, August 6, 2010 (UTC)